


The Adventures of Magical Creature Hunter Allison & Her Fierce Companion Lydia

by yue_ix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Lydia, Chibi, Cute, Drawing, F/F, Fanart, Girl not needing saving, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Tentacle Monsters, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibi Allison and Lydia lure and hunt local a Tentacle Monster.</p><p>A mashup of tropes to cheer me up, presented as a study in red. <3 Adventures! Creepy-but-cute Tentacle Monsters! Hunting and baiting! No one in distress! Competency! Reversing Your Gendered Roles one theme and colour at a time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Magical Creature Hunter Allison & Her Fierce Companion Lydia

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to [The Adventures of Magical Creature Veterinarian Scott & His Put-upon Cheeky Assistant Stiles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/757670), where I've really wanted to contrast tropes and stereotypes between the two.


End file.
